fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Natza
|status1=Active |affiliation1= |magic1=Fire Dragon Slayer Magic |character2= Erza Scarlet |kanji2= エルザ・スカーレット |romaji2=Eruza Sukāretto |alias2= Titania |age2= 19 (X791) |status2= Active |affiliation2= |magic2= Requip: The Knight |imagegallerysize = 310px |imagegallery = Natza/Image Gallery}} Natza (Natsu x Erza) is a pair between Fairy Tail Mage, Natsu Dragneel and Fairy Tail S-Class Mage, Erza Scarlet. About Natsu and Erza Natsu Dragneel Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル Natsu Doraguniru) is a Fire Dragon Slayer, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of Team Natsu. He is the main male protagonist of Fairy Tail. Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. His red Guild mark is located just below his right shoulder. Natsu’s main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. In the year X791, Natsu’s attire receives minor changes. He now wears an open-collared, one-sleeved version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Natsu's left arm, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. Natsu continues wearing Igneel's scarf and retains the same lower clothing. He now wears his wristband on his right wrist. Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He did, however, for a short time, hold a grudge against Jellal Fernandes, but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally. He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies, such as when Cobra was betrayed by Brain. Natsu rarely exhibits any perversities towards the opposite sex, there only being two noted instances. The first is seen prior to the Grand Magic Games, when he is seen trying to peek, along with several other of his male Guild mates, on the women as they bathed. The second is when Lucy comes crashing into him while nude, and he stares at her body, even groping her breasts for a moment. Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenged Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, and even Gildarts (in short, all of Fairy Tail's current S-Class Mages), to fight him, albeit, he was beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu bears them no ill will, as he considers everyone in the Guild to be his family. Natsu has even gone as far as defending Laxus after his attempt at taking over the Guild. Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponent's themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Natsu, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight. Natsu was very close to Lisanna, and, because of this, after her supposed death, no one in Fairy Tail mentioned her out of respect for his feelings. However, after Lisanna's return to Earth Land from Edolas, this is no longer the case. As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu suffers from motion sickness. Natsu becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, as shown when he was carried by Lucy. This, however, does not apply to Happy, as he considers him family, not transportation. Natsu can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation. In spite of his naturally dense nature, Natsu is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings. After his battle with Gildarts during the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Natsu came to understand and accept fear, and has used this acceptance to help his Guildmates and himself emotionally grow. Prior to this event, Erza’s wrath (albeit for comic relief), transportation, and the Magic Council were the only things that Natsu feared. Erza Scarlet Erza Scarlet is an S-Class Mage of the guild Fairy Tail who employs Requip: The Knight as her main Magic, which allows her to rapidly change her armor and weapons. Her beauty and power is widely known throughout Fiore, such that she is called the Fairy Queen, Titania. Within the Guild, Erza is somewhat known as the Guild's disciplinarian as she often berates and scolds the Guild members whom she considers as troublemakers. She is also feared by Natsu and Gray, who are only capable of behaving when she is around. This, coupled with her tragic past, makes her socially awkward within the Guild. However, as time goes by, she begins to loosen up and is shown to be more at ease with everyone and is more interactive, even taking part in the Guild brawls herself. Erza wearing armor is considered symbolic in the series, as it portrays that she continuously hides her true self within her armor due to the traumas in her life. However, she manages to overcome her insecurities during the fight in the Tower of Heaven against Ikaruga, and has since managed to truly be herself. History Natsu Dragneel Natsu was found by his foster father Igneel, a powerful Fire Dragon, when he was a child.. Igneel raised and taught him to talk, write, and use a form of Lost Magic known as Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. However on July 7, X777, Igneel, along with the other dragons, mysteriously disappeared, leaving Natsu alone. Natsu set out to search for the Dragon, and was eventually found by the master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar. He joined Fairy Tail where he formed a close sibling-like rivalry with Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. One day, Natsu found an egg in the forest east of Magnolia Town. Assuming it to be a dragon egg, Natsu took it to the Fairy Tail guild and asked Makarov to make it hatch, but Makarov and Erza taught him that it is possible only if he watches over and cares for it. Lisanna offered help to raise the egg, which Natsu happily accepted. The two built a shack out of straw in the park to keep the egg warm, developing a very close friendship in the process. The next morning, Natsu discovered that the egg disappeared, and assumed that someone had stolen it. After arguing with almost everybody at the guild and fighting with Mirajane Strauss for the egg, Elfman appeared with it and confessed that he only wanted to help Natsu and Lisanna raise it but was too embarrassed to ask. Suddenly, the egg hatched and a a blue cat with wings came out. Lisanna remarked at how everyone stopped arguing and became happy upon the cat’s birth, prompting Natsu to name him Happy. A few years passed and Lisanna left with her siblings to go on an S-Class job to hunt a giant monster called “The Beast”. Natsu wanted to go but Elfman opposed as he felt he should be the one to care of his family. Lisanna was supposedly killed accidentally by Elfman on the mission after he lost control of himself while attempting to take over the monster. Though Natsu forgave him, he was greatly saddened by the event. Erza Scarlet Early in her childhood, Erza was enslaved by a Black Magic cult and forced to build the Tower of Heaven, a structure developed for the purpose of resurrecting the Dark Mage, Zeref. She was given the name 'Scarlet' by Jellal Fernandes, another slave at the R-system. One day, Erza, along with some of her friends, came up with a plan to escape from the tower. They were unfortunately caught by the guards, who decided to send the escape's mastermind to the tower's disciplinary chamber, while the rest would be deprived of food for three days. Finally fed up with their torment, Erza staged a revolt against their captors so they could escape and save Jellal, who was captured while trying to save her. The revolt appeared to be successful at its inception until the tower's Mages arrived to repress the slaves, causing most of the other slaves to retreat. During the attack, Erza watched in horror as her friend Simon's lower jaw was blasted off by a Magical attack, while Rob sacrificed himself to defend Erza from another Mage's attack. In her rage, Erza's latent Magical Power was activated for the first time, and she used it to turn all of the discarded weapons and tools around her against the guards, finishing the revolt. When she went to find Jellal, she found that he had been possessed by what he claimed to be the spirit of Zeref, and decided that the only way for them to attain true freedom was to complete the Tower of Heaven and revive Zeref. Erza refused to help him, prompting Jellal to cast her out of the tower by herself, only letting her live because she helped take care of all the guards who would have opposed him. After washing up on the shores of Fiore, Erza made her way to and joined the Fairy Tail Guild. . In the year X780, Erza passed Fairy Tail's annually held S-class exam, becoming the youngest member of the guild to do so at fifteen years of age. Relationship Natsu and Erza are very close friends and both of them are members of Team Natsu. Erza always cares for Natsu and he does the same in return. They always encourage each other during fights and often prove themselves to be each others' strength. It is also revealed that Natsu and Erza have taken bath together in their childhood. Natsu looks up to Erza and always listens to her orders, since childhood, mostly due to fear. Natsu has always admired Erza's strength, courage, determination and her devotion towards the Guild and her friends. It is also shown that Natsu sometimes starts to behave like happy, when Erza is around. Natsu also became enraged when Erza cried because of Jellal. Natsu is always encouraged by Erza's words and thrives to become even more stronger. Erza has enormous trust and faith in Natsu. During the fighting festival arc, she trusted Natsu to defeat Laxus and went to destroy the Lacrimas herself, promising that she won't lose the life that he once protected. It is also revealed that Erza was the one who taught Natsu to read and write. Erza believes that Natsu is a strong mage and his true strength lies hidden inside of him. Synopsis Lullaby Arc Erza arrived at the Guild and asked Natsu and Gray to come along on an emergency mission with her. With Erza around, Natsu often acted like Happy and listened to her every order . When Natsu got motion sick on the train, Erza asked him to sit with her. She put her arm around Natsu and punched him, making him faint, so that he could rest. Natsu was lying on Erza's lap through out their train journey. When Natsu and the others were breaking through the wind barrier, Erza happily smiled, who tried to protect Kageyama, an enemy. Also, when Natsu defeated Erigor, Erza happily congratulated him. Natsu also fought alongside Erza and Gray against the Lullaby. When they returned back to the Guild, Erza and Natsu decided to have a battle. But the fight was called off by someone from the Council. Erza was captured and was presented for a trial. Back at the Guild, Natsu tricked everyone and barged into the council, trying to save Erza. He dressed as Erza herself and tried to trick the council members by stating that he is the real Erza, but both of them ended up in the prison instead. Even though Erza was angry at first, she looked happy afterwards, because Natsu went all that far only for her sake. Galuna Island Arc When Erza fell in the pitfall, Natsu was surprised when she shouted 'Kyaa'. Erza also asked for Natsu's help to "destroy" the moon. Phantom Lord Arc When Erza decided to block the Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter, Natsu tried to stop her, but was stopped by Gray. He quickly ran forward to help Erza when she was pushed away by Jupiter's magical blast. Angrily, Natsu refused to meet the demands of Phantom Lord, along with Erza. Erza also intervened Natsu's fight with Aria, defeating the latter one. Natsu was surprised at first because Erza was already injured by the Jupiter canon, and also, Aria was a tough opponent. Natsu caught the injured Erza who was about to fall. When they heard that Lucy had been recaptured, Erza encouraged Natsu, telling him to awaken his true powers that lies hidden inside of him. She told him to believe in himself and awaken his strength. Her words encouraged Natsu and he got enraged, and was ready to eliminate everyone. He fought with his full strength and defeated his enemy, bringing pride to Erza and the guild. Tower of Heaven Arc Natsu desperately tried to save Erza, who was captured in the Tower of Heaven. He was the one who pulled her out when Jellal forced her into the Lacrima. After Natsu saw that Erza was crying, he smacked her, making her unconscious, stating that the crying Erza looks weak and he does not wants to see her like that. He kept his promise that he made with Simon about protecting Erza, and defeated Jellal, much to Erza's surprise. Erza was shocked after seeing Natsu's true strength. Natsu was about to fall, but Erza caught him in time and hugged him tightly. She carried him on her back and tried to scape from the tower, but realized that it was too late. Natsu cried when Erza decided to sacrifice herself for the sake of her friends. She thanked him, saying that she wouldn't be there today, if it wasn't for him and the guild. Erza even stated that she would happily sacrifice herself, if it will ensure the lives of her friends. When Erza was lost in the Unknown space of magic, Natsu was the one who saved her. He asked Erza to promise that she will never do anything like that again. She happily promises him, holding his head, and tear starts to flow from her artificial eye as well. Erza stated that she realized something important, which is, It is better to live for your friends than dying. Fighting Festival Arc Natsu tried his best to free Erza, who had been turned into stone by Evergreen, to the extent where he even thought of burning it with fire. As Mystogan's face was revealed to be similar to Jellal, Natsu was worried about Erza, who was shocked and confused. While fighting against Laxus, Natsu asked Erza to let him fight. Seeing the determined Natsu, Erza entrusted the battle to him, and went to destroy the Thunder Palace Lacrimas herself. When she was leaving, Natsu told her to take care of herself and make sure to come back to him.. she promised herself that she will not waste the life that he Natsu fought so hard to save. When she left, she promised herself that she will not waste this life that he Natsu fought so hard to save. Natsu, showing faith in Erza, held on to the belief that she would definitely save the town. Oracion Seis Arc Natsu watched in amazement as Erza requested her arm to be cut off after being poisoned. He went to find Wendy, the only one who could heal her. He did his best to retrieve Wendy as fast as he could. He was enraged after finding out that Jellal was still alive, but controlled his anger because healing Erza was the priority. He kept wondering about Erza and decided that he will not let Jellal to meet her. When Natsu and the others were unconscious after being attacked by zero, Erza encouraged him, showing faith in Natsu.While fighting against Zero, Natsu even hit Jellal, who was trying to help him, for the reason that he made Erza cry. Erza showed immense faith in Natsu. When the Magic Council came to capture Jellal, Natsu tried to stop them only because Erza was sad. Edolas Arc Natsu refused to accept that Edolas' Erza was their enemy. He told everyone that Earthland's Erza is a good person. Natsu was surprised when Edolas' Erza claimed to have defeated her Earthland's counterpart, however, it was later revealed that it was Erza herself, dressed as Knightwalker. The two of them, along with Gray, tricked the King and tried to save Extalia. Tenrou Island Arc At the beginning of the exam, Natsu wanted Erza as his opponent. Natsu was worried about Erza during her fight against Azuma. Natsu was the first person whose voice was heard by Erza when she was trapped in the magic power of Tenroujima. Natsu and Erza, along with Gray and Lucy, fought against Hades. They all attacked him together. When Natsu entered the Thunder-Flame Dragon mode, Erza was stunned by his power. When the odds were against them, Natsu's words greatly encouraged everyone. Erza realised that they need to continue fighting. Even though she was out of magic power, Erza stood up to fight. Also, when Erza dressed as a nurse to heal everyone, Natsu was seen in the long queue of males, awaiting his treatment. Key Of The Starry Heaven Arc Note: The events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When Natsu and the others took a job which required the knowledge of little dance, Erza forced him to dance with her. Grand Magic Games Arc Natsu encouraged Erza during the Pandemonium event, believing that she will definitely win and was amazed by her skills. He was enthusiastic throughout the event, and fascinated by Erza's power. After the event was finished, he ran to Erza and asked her to have a fight with him. Natsu was furious at Sabertooth after the Naval Battle, and was about to attack them, but was stopped by Erza. Also, Erza was amazed by Natsu during his and Gajeel's fight with Sting and Rogue. When they were severely attacked by Sting, Erza encouraged them by saying that the Guild's thoughts are one, and they need to win the fight. Category:Natza Category:Couples Category:Fanon Pairs Category:Needs Help